X for O
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [Sequel of Give Me Love] Naruto kebingungan dengan hatinya sendiri. Yang dia tahu, dia mencintai Sakura. Tapi, kenapa ketika dia memikirkan malam ketika Hinata mengatakan perasaannya dia jadi ragu? Bukankah semuanya terlihat sangat mudah? Tapi kenapa Naruto tidak mau membiarkannya menjadi semudah itu? Dan lagi, Hinata malah menghindarinya. Menyebalkan!/twoshot/RnR plz!


Sejak sore tadi Naruto hanya termangu di kamarnya. Dia bahkan membiarkan kamar miliknya gelap saking sibuknya memikirkan banyak hal.

Sesekali matanya melirik kearah balkon sempit kamarnya itu, menembus kaca hingga fokus pada jendela besar yang tertutup milik salah satu kamar di rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Bisa dikatakan jika dirinya ini memang sedang bimbang.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, sebab—bahkan seharian ini yang dia lakukan hanyalah dirumah sambil melamun.

Jika kau bertanya apa alasannya, maka itu adalah karena kejadian saat dia berkunjung ke rumah Hinata kemarin malam.

Semua ini terjadi setelah dia menerima fakta yang sangat mengejutkannya.

Mendapat pengakuan dari orang yang benar-benar tidak terduga. Hei, siapa yang tidak syok?

Dan yang paling mengejutkan Naruto hingga dia frustasi seperti ini adalah... dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menjadi sangat kebingungan saat dia mencari kebenaran dalam dirinya; mengenai bagaimanakah perasaannya pada Hinata sebenarnya.

Tapi... dia malah tidak menemukan apapun. Entah karena apa Naruto menjadi kesulitan menjawab.

Dan itu sukses membuatnya kebingungan seharian ini.

Karena, bukankah hal tersebut seharusnya sangat mudah dijawab? Soal perasaannya, bukankah semuanya sangat jelas?

Hei, dia mencintai Sakura. Semua orang bahkan tahu itu. Dan Naruto juga cukup terluka setelah berakhir dengan gadis itu.

Lalu, kenapa didalam sana dia harus menolak otaknya tersebut? Mengapa lidahnya jadi kelu hanya untuk mengakui hal itu pada langit sore ini?

Saat tak ada satu pun solusi yang bisa dia dapat, Naruto menendang guling yang sebelumnya ia rangkul manja dengan kesal.

Dia bersungut. Melempar tatapan kesal pada jendela kamar Hinata yang terlihat dari tempatnya berbaring, kesal karena gadis itu kali ini bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya.

Sebenarnya memang Naruto-lah yang bodoh disini. Bagaimana bisa dia malah menelepon Hinata setelah kejadian semalam? Apalagi itu untuk berbicara perihal situasi rumit yang terjadi.

Apa Naruto gila?

Ah, tentu tidak. Itu hanya kesalahannya saja yang sudah terlalu bergantung pada gadis Hyuuga itu dalam hal apapun.

Jelas saja Hinata tidak akan menjawab. Jangankan menjawab, gadis itu bahkan tidak juga menampakkan dirinya ketika Naruto berteriak memintanya membuka jendela untuk berbicara.

Hal itu benar-benar membuat Naruto frustasi!

Entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa merasa tenang jika belum melihat Hinata secara langsung. Mengingat Hinata terus mengabaikannya seharian ini, membuat Naruto jadi ketakutan.

Entahlah... Naruto hanya takut Hinata marah padanya. Untuk banyak alasan.

Semakin Naruto banyak mengingat jasa gadis itu kepadanya, semakin banyak pula rasa bersalah yang mengganjal dihatinya. Naruto terus-terusan dihantui oleh senyum yang Hinata tunjukkan kemarin malam.

Senyum teduh itu... Mengatakan banyak hal. Seolah mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah lama kecewa... Bahwa gadis itu telah banyak terluka.

Naruto merasa Hinata malam itu terlihat berbeda. Dia terlihat begitu... jujur. Kejujuran yang bahkan Naruto tidak mengenalnya.

Entah darimana pemikiran itu datang. Namun itu sungguh membuat Naruto menanggung perasaan bersalah disaat dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia harus merasa seperti itu.

Kalau sudah begini, Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Soalnya, apapun itu jika Naruto sudah tidak punya ide yang bagus untuk mengatasi masalahnya, maka Hinata adalah tempatnya untuk bertanya.

"Haaah..." Naruto membuang napas panjangnya. Melirik sekali lagi kearah jendela kamar Hinata, dan dia baru sadar jika langit sudah benar-benar menggelap.

Naruto akhirnya bangun dengan malas-malasan. Daripada harus mendapat omelan ibunya, lebih baik dia cepat-cepat menyalakan lampu. Dan setelah itu kembali berbaring, lalu pergi melamun lagi sambil memandangi bola lampu yang berpendar menyinari kamarnya.

Kali ini pikirannya mengingat kejadian malam itu...

.

.

~ooOoo~

 **X for O**

(Sequel of Give Me Love)

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

[ **Dksfgxo** © 2016 ]

AU, Typo(s), twoshot! NoEdit, ide pasaran.

Super Drama and littleRomance

Rated T

NARUTO x HINATA

~ooOoo~

.

.

.

[FLASHBACK]

"...tidak bisakah jika itu aku?"

Setelah kalimat itu keluar, suasana aneh tiba-tiba terjadi disekitar mereka. Keadaan dimana tidak ada salah satu dari merekapun yang mampu memberi respon yang tepat atas pertanyaan itu.

Hinata yang tersenyum begitu teduh, sementara Naruto balas memandanginya dengan wajah yang tak terbaca.

Pikiran pemuda itu segera bereaksi cepat setelah berhasil menelan apa yang baru saja Hinata suarakan. Pertanyaan yang juga bermakna pernyataan. Seketika itu pula Naruto memikirkan semua kenangan gadis Hyuuga itu yang terekam dalam ingatannya.

Tentu... Hinata itu baik, pendiam, meski selalu mendadak jadi cerewet ketika bersamanya. Dia pendengar yang tulus, bicaranya juga bagus, dan yang paling terpenting yang Naruto selalu ingat adalah, gadis itu tidak pernah marah padanya.

Iya, Hinata Hyuuga-kan adalah sahabatnya. Bukankah teman memang seharusnya melakukan semua hal itu?

Jadi... Memang wajarkan?—wajar jika Naruto tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Hinata menyimpan perasaan lebih dari seorang teman padanya.

Semua hal yang dilakukan gadis itu... Kebaikan Hinata... Semuanya... terlalu wajar bagi Naruto.

Bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum padanya... Dia sangat cantik. Namun semuanya terlalu baik-baik saja dimata Naruto.

Membuat Naruto kebingungan, bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri?

Saat itu dia bertanya satu kali pada hatinya,

 _Aku menyukai Sakura, kan?_

Dan seperti jawaban yang sudah terekam diotaknya seperti kaset rusak, maka dengan tegas dia akan mengatakan... _tentu saja, iya._

Namun saat dia bertanya apakah dia juga punya perasaan yang sama pada Hinata sebagai seorang pria... Disana, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab. Hening. Otaknya dan bahkan hatinya juga kebingungan.

Bukankah seharusnya dia menjawab jika tidak menyukai Hinata sebagai pria karena dia tahu dengan persis kalau yang dia sukai adalah Sakura Haruno?

Lalu kenapa Naruto tidak mau? Lalu kenapa Naruto tidak membiarkan jawabannya menjadi semudah dan sesederhana itu?

Satu-satunya yang Naruto ingin lakukan adalah memikirkannya dengan baik-baik. Atau dia akan menyesal.

Itulah yang dikatakan hatinya.

Namun sial, tidak dengan Hinata. Gadis itu menganggap diam Naruto sebagai respon yang sama dengan kebalikannya.

Melihat Naruto terus mempertahankan keheningan dengan ekspresi itu membuat senyum Hinata meluntur perlahan. Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang merunduk, poni panjangnya berhasil menutupi sebagian dari ekspresinya.

Namun Naruto cukup pintar menebak bahwa gadis itu tampak kecewa. Namun dia sungguh idiot karena tidak melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki suasana. Hingga...

"Maaf..." Hinata berujar pelan.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Meski didalam dirinya dia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi tetap saja... Naruto masih cukup syok untuk bisa segera bersuara.

"Lupakan yang tadi." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

Melupakan yang tadi katanya? Dia saja masih terguncang dengan hal tersebut, bagaimana bisa Hinata menyuruhnya melupakan hal ini?!

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini dengan wajah serius dan matanya menyalang tegas pada Naruto. Pemuda itu tergagap, masih bingung mengambil sikap.

Bibir Naruto mulai bergerak, dia berencana untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi Hinata segera memotongnya.

"Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini." tegas Hinata lagi. Kali ini dia mendorong bahu Naruto dan mengarahkannya keluar kamar.

"I-itu... Hi-Hinata... Kita perlu bicara... Hei, tunggu! Hei!" racau Naruto pada Hinata yang mendorongnya tetapi sama sekali tidak diindahkan.

Naruto kebingungan, tetapi dia tidak bisa melawan karena Hinata sungguh terlihat sedang tidak bisa dibantah saat ini.

Setelah berhasil membuat Naruto berada didepan pintu, tanpa memandangnya lagi Hinata berkata dengan cepat, "Sudah malam. Pulanglah."

Dan—BLAM!

Pintunya langsung ditutup rapat. Meninggalkan Naruto diluar sana dengan tampang linglungnya.

Sesaat kemudian dia tersadar, kembali merapat pada pintu lalu mengetuk-ngetuk kamar Hinata dengan keras.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Hei Hinata! Kita perlu bicara!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Hinata, aku mohon... Bicaralah sebentar..."

"Hinata..."

"Hinata!"

Namun... Nihil. Sama sekali Hinata tidak menjawab.

Naruto menggeram sebal karena dicueki. Jelas-jelas Naruto melihat bayangan tubuh Hinata menutupi celah pintu. Gadis itu ada tepat didepannya! Bersandar pada pintu! Dia pasti bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat-sangat jelas tapi sedang berpura-pura menjadi tuli sekarang.

Saat Naruto akan mengganggu kamar Hinata lagi, tiba-tiba pintu dikamar sebelahlah yang malah terbuka.

Seorang gadis remaja bersurai cokelat yang mirip Hinata dengan piyama biru muncul dengan wajah mengantuknya yang terganggu.

Sesaat setelah mengucek matanya, Hanabi segera mendekati Naruto dan bicara, "Kak Naruto berisik sekali. Sudah malam, aku tidak bisa tidur. Cepat pulang, aku akan menguncikan pintunya untukmu." Ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

Dan dengan itu Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menolak lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar harus kembali menelan semua kalimatnya untuk Hinata dan betulan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Tanpa si pirang itu sadari saat dia berjalan lesu, Hanabi menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh itu dengan tatapan bersalah.

Amethystnya kembali membaca isi pesan di ponsel miliknya dari sang kakak, lalu menghela napas.

"Maafkan aku kak Naruto." Hanabi benar-benar menyesal. Lalu dia kembali menutup pintu utama rumah mereka.

[FLASHBACK OFF.]

.

OoooO

.

Naruto memandang keluar jendela, memeriksa sekali lagi, siapa tahu apa yang diharapkannya muncul saat itu.

Tapi nihil. Safir Naruto menemukan jendela kamar Hinata masih tertutup seperti terakhir kali Naruto melihatnya sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Tanpa sadar wajah Naruto merengut sebal, dan Kushina yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempat anaknya merenung tersebut melihatnya.

"Kau ini kenapa Naruto? Seharian ini kau terus-terusan bertingkah aneh." Kushina mengernyit heran kearah Naruto.

Naruto segera menoleh pada Ibunya, tanpa membuang secuilpun wajah bete-nya itu.

"Hinata..." kata Naruto jujur dengan bibir mencebik, "—menurut Ibu, dia itu bagaimana?"

Seketika Kushina menaikkan kedua alisnya cukup tinggi, menandakan bahwa wanita itu makin keheranan.

Tapi pada akhirnya Kushina tetap harus menanggapinya, "Mmm... Tentu saja baik. Dia gadis yang sangat baik. Ibu melihatnya tumbuh, jadi ibu sangat menyayanginya."

Kushina menjawab tanpa perlu berpikir banyak lagi. Karena yah, memang seperti itulah perasaannya pada Hinata.

Tapi Naruto malah mengerang dengan wajah frustasi. Terlihat dari caranya mendekat kearah Kushina sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya kasar. Dan detik berikutnya, kepala kuning Naruto sudah jatuh terbaring diatas pangkuan sang Ibu.

Dia segera memasang wajah manjanya yang membuat Kushina terkekeh.

"Kau itu sudah dewasa, tapi ekspresimu ini—ya Tuhan, cobalah untuk mengendalikan itu. Nanti tidak ada wanita yang mau padamu!" Komentar Kushina setengah bercanda.

Tapi Naruto tidak peduli, karena pada dasarnya Naruto tahu sebenarnya ibunya sangat senang dia bertingkah seperti jagoan kecil.

"Memang itu yang aku maksud..." Kata si tunggal Uzumaki itu tak jelas. Alis Kushina tertaut kembali bingung, sementara dirinya mencoba sabar menunggu apa yang sesungguhnya putranya maksud. "Soal wanita."

"Eh?"

Meski Kushina tahu Naruto sudah besar dan cukup tampan, dia tetap terkejut mendengar jika Naruto membicarakan soal perempuan dengannya. Pasalnya, putranya ini cukup tertutup mengenai kisah percintaannya pada Kushina.

Atau lebih tepatnya, Kushina hanya tidak tahu, karena Naruto selalu pergi dan jujur mengenai perasaannya pada Hinata Hyuuga.

Dan yang Kushina ingat, satu-satunya gadis yang pernah Naruto ajak ke rumah adalah gadis cantik berambut merah jambu. Itupun sudah lama sekali. Dan saat Kushina dan Minato memberondonginya banyak pertanyaan, Naruto hanya nyengir tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kenapa terkejut seperti itu? Sepertinya ibu tak percaya sekali mendengarku membicarakan perempuan."

Kushina tertawa kikuk mendengar anaknya tersinggung, "Tentu saja. Coba hitung, berapa banyak perempuan yang sudah kau ceritakan pada ibu? Tidak ada!" balasan Kushina membuat wajah Naruto semakin menekuk.

"Ada bu, Hinata." jawabnya sebal.

"Ah, ya tentu saja Hinata sering kau bicarakan, tapikan karena Hinata itu—eh? Tunggu dulu, apa jangan-jangan..." Kushina terperangah dengan apa yang baru dia pikirkan. Saat matanya menoleh pada Naruto, anaknya itu tengah menatapnya dengan wajah memelas putus asa.

"Aku bingung, bu..."

.

OoooO

.

Kushina tertawa lepas setelah mendengar curahan hati putranya barusan. Dia merasa geli melihat untuk kali pertama Naruto frustasi gara-gara perempuan. Apalagi itu Hinata. Gadis kecilnya juga.

Mendengar bahwa Naruto bimbang akibat pernyataan dari gadis itu, sukses memecahkan tawa Kushina.

Apalagi Kushina sangat menikmati setiap ekspresi memelas dari Naruto, bagaimana bibirnya berkali-kali mencebik disertai desahan putus asa.

"Ibu malah mentertawakanku!" rengek Naruto, tidak terima respon yang diberikan ibunya pertama kali.

Berusaha meredam tawanya, Kushina mengacak rambut pirang Naruto gemas. "Ibu hanya tidak menyangka Hinata akan mengatakannya, yah... semacam itulah."

Safir Naruto melebar, menyadari ada yang salah dari kalimat ibunya.

"Maksud Ibu?"

Kali ini Kushina terkekeh, membalas mata biru yang serupa dengan suaminya itu dengan antusias. "Sebenarnya ibu sudah tahu kalau Hinata menyukaimu."

Jawaban Kushina benar-benar diluar perkiraan Naruto. Dia syok berat. Jadi, Ibunya tahu Hinata menyukainya? Sejak kapan?

"Bahkan ayahmu, paman Hiashi dan Hanabi juga."

"EEEH?!" Naruto terlonjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia segera duduk dan memelototi sang ibu, menuntut penjelasan lebih.

Kushina malah memasang wajah jenakanya, lalu terkikik menatap betapa seriusnya Naruto sekarang.

"Se-sejak kapan?" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto terbata.

"Aku mengetahuinya? Atau sejak kapan Hinata menyukaimu?" Kushina balik bertanya.

"Keduanya."

"Umm, ibu tidak tahu jelasnya kapan. Tapi ibu menyadarinya sejak kalian SMA—"

"HAAA?!"

Naruto kembali memekik sebagai bukti keterkejutannya. Kali ini Kushina menjitak kepala Naruto karena anaknya itu lagi-lagi berteriak.

"Hei, tidak sopan berteriak pada ibumu!"

Naruto cengengesan menyadari kesalahannya, tapi kemudian kembali melempar wajah penasaran pada Kushina.

"Itu sudah sangat lama... Kenapa ibu tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak menyadarinya?" Mendadak, nada bicara Naruto semakin melesu.

Entah bagaimana Naruto menjadi merasa sangat menyesal pada Hinata. Mengingat gadis itu sangat baik padanya, sementara dirinya sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan yang Hinata punya untuknya.

Itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Naruto terlalu egois disini. Terlalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri, membuat Hinata hanya selalu memikirkan masalahnya.

Kushina tersenyum menyadari Naruto yang melamun, "Kau menyesal?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap helaian pirang Naruto.

Naruto mendongkak, menatap ibunya lagi. Kali ini dia sama sekali tidak mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan gundahnya.

Tatapan Naruto melemah seraya dia menjawab dengan lesu, "Entahlah... Tapi sekarang aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar yang terburuk—" Naruto merasa hatinya berdesir saat mengakui hal itu, "—bagi Hinata."

Kushina terdiam sesaat, tampak berpikir untuk menyadari perkataan putranya. Lalu kembali tersenyum, setelah dia menyadari satu kemungkinan.

"Aku mengerti..." Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya, bergaya seolah dia sungguh paham. Naruto menatapnya serius. "Mengingat bahwa Hinata sangat baik padamu, selalu disisimu, membelamu apapun yang terjadi... Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ibu mengerti."

"Ingatlah bagaimana Hinata melakukan segalanya untukmu. Dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya."

Naruto tertegun... Safir yang sejak tadi memperhatikan ibunya kini beralih memandang kosong pada lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit.

Seketika pikirannya melayang-layang, ingatannya berputar memperlihatkan begitu banyak kenangan sekaligus yang membuatnya _blank_.

Kepingan-kepingan ingatan mengenai Hinata Hyuuga yang membuatnya terkejut karena baru menyadari kenyataan.

Hinata yang selalu menunggu dan merawatnya ketika sakit...

Hinata yang selalu menemaninya latihan basket sampai sore...

Hinata yang mau membagi bekal makan siangnya... memberikan putih telur untuknya.

Hinata yang selalu menyalinkan pekerjaan rumah untuknya...

Hinata yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya...

Hinata yang selalu mendukungnya...

Hinata yang selalu tetap mempercayainya...

Hinata yang setiap saat berada disisinya...

Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga... Sahabat yang sangat disayanginya.

Itu... benarkan?

Lalu kenapa sekarang Naruto mendadak menjadi tidak begitu yakin seperti...

Ah!

Naruto tersentak. Dia segera bangun dan duduk dengan wajahnya yang tegang. Menyadari bahwa dia baru saja menemukan jawabannya untuk Hinata. Menemukan jawaban atas hal yang harus dia lakukan sekarang juga.

Kushina yang menyaksikan itu semua terkikik pelan. Dia merasa geli dengan tingkah bodoh anaknya. Meski sebetulnya, sifat tersebut seratus persen diturunkan dari dirinya sendiri.

Kushina hanya tidak menyadarinya.

"Hehehe, apa ibu perlu menyadarkanmu lebih dari itu?"

Masih dengan wajah syok, Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku sudah mengerti sekarang." Ekspresi konyolnya benar-benar membuat Kushina tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi.

"Baiklah... Ohya, satu lagi, ibu hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa ponselmu sejak tadi berbunyi."

"Eh?" Naruto celingukan setelah diberitahu. Dia baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ponselnya menjerit disaku celana.

Buru-buru dia mengangkat panggilan saat melihat nama Sakura yang meneleponnya.

"Halo Sakura?"

Diam-diam Kushina mengangkat kedua alisnya curiga mendengar nama perempuan yang baru Naruto sebut.

"Bertemu? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana sekarang."

Naruto segera bergegas setelah menutup telepon. Dia secepat kilat pergi keluar rumah setelah meraup kunci mobil Kushina yang sejak tadi tergeletak di meja.

"Aku pinjam mobil ibu!"

Ingin bertanya, tapi Naruto pergi dengan begitu cepat hingga Kushina harus menelan kembali rasa penasarannya.

.

OoooO

.

Hinata mengigit kuku telunjuknya dengan wajah bimbang.

Baru saja dia mendengar suara Naruto yang berteriak pinjam mobil, lalu tak lama kemudian Hinata mendengar suara mobil milik Kushina pergi menjauh.

Setelah mengintipnya sedikit dari jendela, Hinata tahu jika benar itu Naruto yang baru saja pergi.

Sesaat Hinata menghela napasnya, lega. Jujur saja, setelah pengakuan tak berencana yang dilakukannya kemarin, Hinata hanya menyibukkan dirinya untuk bersembunyi dari Naruto.

Membayangkan wajah dan reaksi apa yang harus dia tunjukkan pada Naruto jika bertemu membuat Hinata mengkeret tidak berani. Dia malu, bingung sekaligus ketakutan.

Dia malu pada dirinya sendiri, malu pada Naruto juga. Bingung harus bersikap seperti apa dan ketakutan jika kalimat yang dikeluarkannya malam itu akan mengubah segalanya.

Segalanya dalam artian yang paling Hinata benci.

Hinata duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dengan cemas. Dia sudah bercerita pada Sakura perihal pengakuannya pada Naruto malam kemarin, dengan harapan gadis permen kapas itu bisa membantunya menemukan jalan keluar.

Hinata tahu ini kedengaran pengecut. Tapi sungguh, Hinata benar-benar butuh penasihat sekarang, pengalamannya sama sekali nol untuk urusan semacam ini.

Tapi bukannya mendapat nasihat yang membuatnya bersyukur, Sakura justru memberinya pekerjaan.

Apa-apaan? Iya, memang apa-apaan!

Hinata sendiri bingung. Semalam Sakura berbicara layaknya seorang yang menjanjikan. Hinata benar-benar merasa bersyukur memiliki Sakura dipihaknya, setidaknya sampai pagi menjelang, sebelum kemudian Sakura mengiriminya pesan untuk membantu sepupunya mengurus sesuatu. Bahkan tanpa bertanya Hinata setuju atau tidak, Sakura langsung memberinya kapan waktu dan alamat tempat bertemu.

Hinata hanya mampu mendesah pasrah. Sifat baik hatinya yang tak sampai hati menolak permintaan orang lain memang kadang merugikannya. Disaat pikirannya melayang kemana-mana dan butuh arahan, Hinata malah harus membantu orang lain. Sedikit menjengkelkan, sih, tapi... ah sudahlah. Ini perkerjaan. Hitung-hitung kegiatan yang dapat mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak dari Naruto.

.

OoooO

.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau sudah tahu?"

Ada nada tak terima saat Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada sang mantan pacar. Bukan tanpa alasan, jelas-jelas semua orang seperti sudah tahu, tapi mereka membiarkan Naruto menjadi satu-satunya yang bodoh disini.

Sakura terlihat sangat tak enak hati. Dia mengusap tengkuknya gugup. Jika dipikir, Naruto agak menyeramkan juga jika sedang serius seperti sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Sungguh. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu tapi..." Sakura menatap keramaian di kafe tempatnya singgah saat ini sebelum kemudian bertemu dengan safir yang menatapnya tegas dari seberang meja sejak tadi, "Kau tahu Hinata bagaimana. Lagipula, rasanya tidak adil bukan jika kau mengetahui perasaan Hinata dari orang lain?"

Sakura benar... Dia benar.

Mungkin jika Naruto mengetahui Hinata menyukainya dari orang lain, keadaan akan lebih buruk dari ini.

Tatapan Naruto melemah, menyadari lagi-lagi semuanya ini adalah kesalahannya. Akibat kebodohannya, keegoisannya.

Naruto menghela napas, lelah.

Rasanya, Ia ingin marah-marah. Rasanya, Naruto ingin menyalahkan seseorang. Tapi apa daya, ini kesalahannya, meskipun seratus persen tidak murni... Yah, jika saja Hinata bersikap lebih terbuka dan memberinya tanda yang lebih jelas... mungkin Naruto tidak akan semenyesal ini!

Iya, benar! Sebenarnya, separuhnya ini adalah kesalahan Hinata juga!

Naruto lagi-lagi tanpa sadar menekuk wajahnya, kesal. Sungguh, memang agak kurang ajar, tapi Naruto sungguh kesal karena beberapa hari belakangan yang Hinata lakukan adalah menghindarinya!

Oh ayolah... Bukankah Hinata seperti tengah mempermainkannya? Gadis itu bisa dibilang sedang menarik ulur perasaan Naruto!

Bagaimana bisa Hinata bersembunyi sementara dia meninggalkan sejuta kebimbangan pada Naruto?

Tidak adil!

Maunya Naruto, Hinata dan dirinya bertemu. Merundingkan segalanya bersama. Seperti biasanya.

Naruto tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, oleh Hinata.

Rasanya... menyakitkan!

Sakura tertawa antara geli dan khawatir melihat Naruto yang melamun dengan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah.

"Sekarang, apa kau sudah punya jawaban?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Tentu saja, dia ingin tahu apa isi kepala Naruto sekarang setelah mengetahui kenyataan soal Hinata. Berharap, jika pria itu tidak menjadi idiot lebih lama lagi.

Naruto terdiam, berpikir sesaat sebelum kemudian membalasnya dengan ragu, "Aku ingin bertemu Hinata, dan memastikannya sendiri."

Kontan saja jawaban Naruto tersebut membuat Sakura mendesah kecewa. Tapi itu terdengar sangat wajar, karena Sakura tahu persis, Naruto hanya akan menjadi seperti manusia tersesat tanpa Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura menepuk tangan Naruto lembut, mencoba memberinya semangat. "Maka temuilah Hinata dan cari tahu jawabannya."

"Tapi Hinata menghindariku." Jawab Naruto lesu.

"Kau mau _clue_?" Sakura memberikan tawarannya, iseng. Naruto menatapnya penasaran, tanpa ragu si pirang itu mengangguk.

"Karena aku tak tega, aku akan membantu sedikit." Sakura berdehem sekilas, mencoba menahan tawanya kala melihat Naruto yang mendadak antusias seperti anak kecil.

"Kau kebingungankan bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hinata?"

Tentu, Naruto mengangguk spontan.

"Kalau begitu coba bayangkan, dengan perlahan... Ada Hinata dihadapanmu. Bagaimana cara dia biasanya memberikanmu senyum, memanggil namamu lalu—"

Lalu Naruto dapat membayangkannya dengan mudah. Ada Hinata yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya, memanggil namanya, dengan nada dan ekspresi mengundang. Sehelai selimut... rambut basah... Dada... dan...

Tunggu!

Kenapa situasinya tiba-tiba berubah jadi panas begini?!

Sakura tiba-tiba menjitak kepala Naruto tanpa ragu. Dia tersenyum, tapi auranya benar-benar menyeramkan.

Naruto langsung tersadar dan merinding.

"Aku hanya menitahmu membayangkan Hinata yang seperti biasanya. Kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah tak karuan seperti itu?!" Sakura terlihat sadis saat bicara hal itu. Sepertinya Sakura sadar pikiran Naruto sempat mampir kemana-mana.

Naruto tertawa canggung. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bagian dadanya yang berdentum sangat keras.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa memikirkan Hinata beberapa detik lebih lama daripada biasanya saja bisa membuatnya susah menelan ludah?

"Kau hanya bingung, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi Naruto. "Kau hanya terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hinata, hingga kau sulit menyadarinya. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan tentang Hinata sedikit lebih banyak, aku yakin kau akan segera tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan."

Naruto terdiam. Dia... agak takjub dengan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri.

Sakura benar. Jika dipikir, Naruto tidak pernah berani memikirkan Hinata lama-lama. Tidak pernah membayangkan gadis Hyuuga itu lamat-lamat. Naruto pernah mencobanya, dan rasanya itu... sangat aneh. Jadi Naruto tidak melakukannya lagi.

Mungkin sebenarnya Naruto hanya tidak berani membayangkan, jika jauh didalam hatinya... Hinata sebenarnya ada disana.

Kenyataannya bahwa sebenarnya Naruto juga... mencintai Hinata Hyuuga.

BLUSH!

Mendadak wajah Naruto memerah padam saat satu kesimpulan tercipta di dalam otaknya. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, mendadak merasa malu.

Malu pada dirinya sendiri. Tentu, rasanya malu sekali mengakui kenyataan bahwa dia mencintai Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Apalagi mengaku pada orang lain.

Naruto sungguh merasa... sangat gugup!

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu. Pria yang terlalu lamban di zaman yang serba cepat ini.

Benar-benar polos.

Beradu argumen dengan dirinya sendiri. Kesal, marah bahkan merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Benar-benar... langka.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya supaya tak meledak.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan, masih menutupi hidungnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku harus bertemu Hinata sekarang!" Jawabnya tegas, namun dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

Sakura nyengir lebar, "Tentu!" Lalu telunjuknya mengarah pada kaca besar kafe yang memperlihatkan para pejalan kaki di trotoar, "Aku baru saja melihatnya masuk ke _Coffe Shop_ seberang. Cepat pergi!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto segera melesat pergi ke toko yang Sakura maksud.

Dan gadis musim semi itu hanya mampu mengiringi kepergian Naruto dengan satu senyum, bertopang dagu seraya berseru, "Semoga berhasil!"

.

OoooO

.

"—san? Hinata-san?"

"E-eh?" Hinata terbata, menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja melamun dihadapan orang lain. "A-ah, maafkan aku Sasori-san. Bisa anda ulangi?"

Sasori. Akasuna Sasori. Pria tampan sekaligus mapan yang sangat idaman... Tentu akan membuat wanita mana saja terpesona karena sifatnya juga yang setia. Yah... Tapi sayang, sebaik-baiknya seorang pria, mereka pasti sudah _taken,_ alias sudah ada yang punya. Termasuk Sasori.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata bisa duduk berhadapan dengan _ikemen_ sekelas Sasori di sebuah _Coffe Shop._ Alasannya cuma dua; karena Sakura Haruno dan pekerjaan.

Entah apa yang ada dibenak si _Pinkish_ itu hingga bisa-bisanya merekomendasikan Hinata pada sang sepupu untuk membantunya mendapatkan rumah idaman bersama sang istri.

Yah... Meskipun ini masihlah masuk akal sih, memang. Karena ayahnya bekerja dibidang properti dan Hinata juga sempat magang super singkat disana sehingga punya sedikit pengalaman.

Sebetulnya lagi, jika dipikir-pikir, Sakura harusnya menghubungi ayahnya, bukan dirinya yang _notabene_ -nya kini bekerja di perusahaan percetakan. Tapi apa boleh buat, berhubung dia sedang nganggur, dan hitung-hitung membantu pekerjaan sang ayah, jadi Hinata yang pergi. Setelah diyakinkan mati-matian oleh Sakura kalau sepupunya agak canggung jika bernegosiasi dengan orang yang lebih tua.

"Yah... lebih baik kita membahasnya nanti lagi, sampai istriku datang. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dulu." putus Sasori sembari melirik ponselnya sekali lagi, menunggu balasan dari sang Istri.

Hinata mengangguk paham, lalu sekali lagi mengucap maaf.

Hinata merutuki dirinya dalam hati, yang bisa-bisanya dia melamun dihadapan klien.

Untuk beberapa menit yang panjang Hinata menghabiskan waktunya dengan memperhatikan jalanan yang tersuguh dari balik jendela besar _Coffe Shop_ tempatnya singgah. Sebelum kemudian matanya terbelalak, akibat menemukan Naruto yang tengah berjalan tergesa kemari lalu bersitatap sesaat dengannya.

Sontak saja Hinata panik. Dia ingin kabur, tapi tidak mungkinkan dia meninggalkan kliennya begitu saja?

Oh, tapi sepertinya izin pergi ke kamar mandi masihlah masuk akal!

"A-ano... Sasori-san... sa-saya, sa-saya permisi sebentar ke—"

"—Hinata!"

Tubuh Hinata berjengit pelan kala namanya disebut dengan lantang. Mata Hinata melebar, dia semakin merasa gugup. Rasa-rasanya Naruto tadi masih berusaha menyebrang jalan, jadi bagaimana bisa pria itu sekarang sudah tiba disini?!

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto ragu-ragu. Lalu dia mengerti, melihat napas Naruto yang tak teratur sudah menjawabnya bahwa Naruto baru saja berlari hingga dapat sampai disini secepat kilat.

Lalu pertanyaan yang kedua, bagaimana bisa Naruto tahu Hinata ada disini?

Hinata hampir berlari menuju kamar mandi, kalau saja Naruto tidak menggebrak meja cukup keras dan melempar tatapan mengancam pada... Sasori?!

Hinata yang hendak kabur pun berbalik arah mendekati Naruto dan mencengkram jaket pria itu agar menjauh dari Sasori dan tidak berlaku yang aneh-aneh.

Naruto menatap sekotak hadiah yang ada di meja dengan sengit. Pikiran sempitnya berpikir jika Hinata dengan pria ini sedang ada apa-apanya.

"Dengar ya," nada suara Naruto rendah, penuh ancaman. Begitupun dengan sorot matanya, "Gadis ini masih berhutang penjelasan padaku. Jadi, maaf, aku harus membawanya sekarang."

Sasori yang kebingungan hanya melongo. Dia betul-betul terpana dengan aura tak bersahabat yang diberikan lelaki pirang itu padanya dikali pertama mereka bertemu. Begitupula pengunjung yang lain, kedatangan Naruto yang mencolok jelas telah mengundang banyak perhatian.

Hinata yang menyadarinya semakin panik. Dia menarik lengan Naruto supaya pria itu segera pergi.

"A-aku sedang ada urusan se-sekarang." Jawab Hinata saat atensi Naruto sudah sepenuhnya tertuju padanya.

Naruto diam saja, tapi wajahnya tampak menyeramkan dan berkata seolah dia tidak mau menerima penolakan.

Hinata menunduk takut. Dia kebingungan. Dia ingin lari tapi harga dirinya mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu.

Dia menoleh pada Sasori, mencoba meminta pertolongan. Tapi pria berambut merah itu salah paham, dia justru memberi senyum sok pengertian dan menganggap bahwa Hinata barusan meminta izin untuk pergi.

"Pergilah... Kita bisa membicarakannya lagi lain kali." Sasori mencoba tersenyum pada Naruto, tetapi pria pirang itu hanya berojigi sekilas—sebelum kemudian menarik Hinata yang berwajah memelas pergi dari sana.

Sasori masih tersenyum, namun jelas sekali ada kedutan amarah setelah dia melihat respon Naruto yang menyebalkan barusan.

Karena omong-omong, dia ini salah apa, ya?

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Halooo, author molor disini~

Maaf untuk keterlambatan yg amat sangat dari apa yang aku janjikan. Iya, niatnya aku buat sequel ini langsung setelah ff GML tamat. Tapi apa daya, dipertengahan jalan, otakku yg ga seberapa ini ngadat. Jadilah, nunggu mood buat nerusin ini barulah muncul pas bulan puasa. Mungkin karena pikiran lagi fresh2nya selepas UKK. Ya, pokoknya begitulah. Aku bukan lagi cari alasan kok ya, ini murni aku yg emang kedul bgt, php dsb. Hahaha. Aku sangat-sangat-sangat MINTA MAAF *ojigi*

Awalnya, niatnya ini aku bikin Oneshot. Tapi biasalah, labil. Word kebablasan. Jadi untuk mengantisipasi kegaringan, aku bagi dua. Chap 2 sudah rampung separuhnya. Mohon doa kelancarannya.

Satu lagi, yg marah-marah karena ff GML berakhir macem gitu, aku minta maaf. Suer, bukan karena pengen gimana atau gimana(?) Tapi emang udah dr awal ending yg aku rencanakan seperti itu.

Daaan, satu lagi deh. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BUAT SEMUA REVIEWERS DAN READERS YG KEMARIN MAMPIR DAN MASIH SETIA NUNGGU SEQUELNYA INI. Serius, aku terharu. Nggak bosen baca review dari kalian. Maaf nggak bisa sebut dan balas satu2 =(

Oiya, yg merasa cara menulis Aku beda, yup, memang benar. Aku sendiri juga ngerasa seperti itu. Entahlah, mungkin karena kelamaan nggak pernah nulis lagi. Semoga bisa di terima. Terimakasih.

Sampai ketemu dichapter depan!


End file.
